David Hart Smith
David Hart Smith is a wrestler in WWE competing on it's Raw brand, mostly on WWE Superstars. He is currently in a tag team with Yoshi Tatsu. He is canadian and part of the Hart Family Height: 6 foot 5 Weight: 250 pounds Age: 24 Childhood David Hart Smith's father is Davey boy Smith, otherwise known as The British Bulldog. His father is Britsh but he is Canadian. He grew up with his cousin Natalya while their fathers wrestled. Smith had always dreamed of being a wrestler and to someday be like his father. He began training to be a wrestler at a young age and appeared at house shows at the age of 10 against wrestlers his age. He trained in the famous Hart dungeon and growing he was also good friends with Tyson Kidd, along with Natalya. Natalya's father is Jim The Anvil Neidhart. Training 2000-2006 Hart began training at age 14 - 20. He fought in lots of different promotions before finally making it to WWE at age 20 in 2006. Training in OVW/FCW 2006-2007 Hart trained in WWE's training school OVW/FCW for a year and finally, after all these years of waiting, he made it to WWE's main roster. WWE Raw 2007-2008 Hart debuted in October 2007 on Raw as DH Smith, bad, and over the months became an unpopular superstar. He had been inactive for a month after that. When he returned he began competing on Raw's show heat where wrestlers who know how to wrestle but haven't succeeded in popularity. He competed on Raw's show Heat and did not compete on TV at a lot of pay-per-views after that. WWE Smackdown 2008-2009 As part of the WWE Suplemental Draft 2008, Smith got drafted to Smackdown, still bad, and became Inactive for a long while and returned in April 2009 instead on ECW with Tyson Kidd and Natalya. David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd and Natalya together were known as The Hart Dynasty instead of The Hart Foundation which their fathers made. WWE ECW 2009 The Hart Dynasty, a bad group, were on ECW with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd competing and Natalya by their sides. Natalya and Tyson Kidd are boyfriend/girlfriend. WWE Smackdown 2009-2010 In June 2009, The Hart Dynasty, still bad, were traded to Smackdown, they weren't a popular tag team but tried their best in their matches. They Hart Dynasty stayed an alliance all threw their time on Smackdown. At somepoint on Smackdown, they stated that they were better than the hart foundation fathers but at Wrestlemania 26 in Phoenix Arizonza on March 28 2010, Bret Hart Hart Smith and Natalya's uncle who returned in Janaury 2010, was facing the chairman of the board Mr. Mcmahon and The Hart Dynasty changed their minds about being better than the hart foundation and instead decided to help Bret Hart when Vince Mcmahon came down to the ring, He turned round to see The Hart Dynadty staring at him and then David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd attacked Vince Mcmahon. 2010-present WWE Raw In April 2010, on the WWE Draft, The Hart Dynasty, still good, got drafted to the Raw brand and on the same night, they won the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship and held it up to Night of Champions 2010 in September 2010, thus holding the title for almost 5 months. They lost it to Drew Mcintyre and Cody Rhodes. In August 2010 The Hart Dynasty got presented with the new tag team belts. The WWE Team Championship. Since losing the WWE Tag Team Championship, Smith and Kidd have had a stormy relationship. In their arguements Natalya has suported Tyson Kidd. In November 2010, Smith and Kidd where getting ready for their match up next, and since that night was WWE Old School Raw various legends WWE Legend Tony Atlas started giving advice to Smith and Kidd and then he started speaking so fast and they could'nt understand what he was saying, and Smith and Kidd just walked away. A few minutes later Tony Atlas was still telling his story, instead, Yoshi Tatsu was standing next to him looking rather confused. When Smith and Kidd's match finally came, When Smith went to make the tag to Kidd, Kidd jumped off the ring apron before Smith's hand could hit Kidd's, and then Kidd jumped back onto the apron and slapped Smith across the face, thus their team getting a loss, and also Tyson Kidd becoming bad, and Smith remaining good. Recently Smith has formed an alliance with Yoshi Tatsu on WWE Superstars.